


I’m Sorry, Daddy

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 04:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	I’m Sorry, Daddy

Sitting there, you shook your head. This couldn’t be happening. Not to you! The baby of the Winchesters- technically. You were Sam’s twin, but he was five minutes older. A tear fell down your cheek, and you licked your lips. You jumped when you heard a pounding on the bathroom door. “You in there, sweet heart?” Came your father’s booming voice.

You swallowed and calmed your breathing. “Yeah, Daddy! Uh, just…cramps.” You winced at the lie.

“Alright, let Dean know if you need anything. I’m running to interview some people and Sammy’s studying.” He told you, and you could hear the love in his voice.

Five minutes after you heard him walk out the door, you slipped out of the bathroom. The bag containing the evidence was in your hoodie pocket. Grabbing your wallet, you slipped your shoes on. “I’m gonna run to the gas station for a soda. You guys want anything?”

Dean looked up. “Want me to walk with you?”

“Dean, I’m not a baby. _Contrary_ to what you and Daddy believe. I’m fine. It’s a ten-minute walk. Tops.”

He gave you a smile. “Nah, I’m good. Grab Sammy something. He’s so in that book he’d forget to breathe if his body didn’t force him to.”

You laughed and nodded. “Alright. I’ll be back.”

* * *

Half way to the gas station, you tossed the bag that had been in your pocket. That was a tiny weight off your shoulders. The rest of the walk, your mind was working over time. Should you tell Sammy first? He was your twin, after all. You were close. However, that didn’t seem right. He was the calmest out of your family until him and Dad butted heads. You could tell Dean, but well…Dean was unpredictable.

Before you knew it, you had a soda in hand, and in the other was a bag with chips, a soda for Sam, and some candy bars for you for later. You barely remembered even going in, but it didn’t really bother you.

* * *

It had been six weeks since the day your life changed. Well, since you found out about it. Rolling over in bed, you groaned. Dean was eating some greasy burger and fries in the bed next to you. Getting a whiff of the pickles, you bolted from the bed and into the bathroom. You slammed the door behind you before kneeling in front of the toilet.

He stared at the bathroom door. “The _hell_?” Shaking his head, he went back to watching TV.

You walked out of the bathroom and sighed. “Dean?” You asked, crawling into bed.

“Yeah?” His eyes didn’t move from the show.

“Can you go get me something to eat?”

He raised an eyebrow at you. “I just got back from getting my burger. Why didn’t you ask then?”

You sighed, rolling out of bed. “Never mind. I’ll go.” Grabbing some clothes, you went back to the bathroom and changed. Five minutes later, you came out in a tank top and jeans- that were getting a bit snug.

Dean noticed but didn’t say anything. It wasn’t like your family ate the best, but he was sure that if you were unhappy, you’d do something about it. “Be safe, kiddo.”

“Thanks, Dean.” You gave him a small smile. It was the middle of the day, so your father was out working on a case, and Sam was at school. You’d stayed home ‘sick’, as you’d been up half the night with heartburn.

* * *

When John and Sam walked back in after school, you were back in your pajamas and sitting in bed. “Feeling any better, sweetheart?” John asked.

You smiled and nodded, chewing. Dean chuckled. “Not sure _how_ with the shit she’s been eating all day.”

“Excuse you! Better than that _thing_ you called a burger today.” You shot back once you’d finished your bite.

“ _Seriously_? It was a double cheese burger, extra bacon, extra pickles.” He watched as you put your food down and ran to the bathroom again.

John looked between Dean and the bathroom door. “What’s she been eating that’s so weird, anyway?” He asked, knowing that if Dean that it was weird- it probably was.

Dean shrugged. “Slim Jims and cheese whiz? Uh, salt and vinegar chips dipped in yogurt. I honestly stopped noticing after that one.”

He walked over to the bathroom door and knocked. “Sweetheart, you okay?”

Slowly, the door opened, and your PJ top was off, leaving you in your tank top and pajama pants. “I’m pregnant, Daddy.” You told him, crying.

His heart sank. His sixteen-year-old baby…was having a baby. He looked down at your stomach and wondered how he hadn’t noticed. But, when he thought back over the past few weeks, it made sense. “How far along are you?” His voice was quiet.

“Sixteen weeks.” You sniffed. “I’m sorry, Daddy.” You cried as he pulled you into a hug and kissed the top of your head. “I’m so sorry.”


End file.
